1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system suitable for a copying machine, facsimile system and the like which digitally process image data and, more particularly, to an image processing system which can perform image processing even when an image signal having a different bit number is supplied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional image processing systems of this type include:
(1) An apparatus for reading image data as a 6-bit density signal so as to reproduce a quasihalftone image using a binary printer; and
(2) An apparatus for reading image data as a 4-bit density signal so as to perform image reproduction using a multi-level printer (which can change a size of dots in accordance with density level). Thus, the number of bits of an image signal processed in the apparatuses may differ in accordance with the type of printer used or image data to be processed.
Recently, communication technology has greatly advance, and data communication between the different types of apparatuses described above is required.
In this case, when data communication is performed between such apparatuses, since the number of bits to be processed in the apparatuses may differ, any processing of image signals may be required in a given instance.